A Glimpse
by futureprez40
Summary: Who thought just one look could change everything
1. The Look

**a/n: So I took something that happened to me, and made it into a nikita story (: hope you like it and comment.. I will probably continue if its good. Feel free to leave suggestions :D**

Looking at the screen of the computer, Nikita could feel the eyes of the second in commander of division staring at her. It was her second week at division and she still hadn't met anyone worth her attention. Her mind still wandered to her past, and how much of a mess she had been. But right now at this moment, she was taking great pleasure in the attention the guy who's name was Michael was giving her.

Quickly she gave a little peak behind her to see that Michael was still watching her as if trying to see into her thoughts. Their eyes met for a moment, and just as quick he turned his head to focus on another recruit. Nikita sighed and turned back to her latest assignment. She had no idea what she was doing, and wanted to ask for help. But she couldn't find the courage to go ask, she felt nervous and light. A different feeling that she was not used to.

Suddenly Michael moved into her line of view to help out the recruit that was sitting beside her. She tried to remember the name of the kid but her mind went blank as Michael gave a quick glance in her direction. She turned away immediately her heartbeat stopping for an instant too long.

When she was sure that he was not looking at her direction she stared at him.

She fixed her hair and imagined her life if division didn't exist and she had met Michael in the real world. She sighed, she hated divisions number one rule about relationships.

"Nikita!" she snapped out of her daydream instantly and looked up to see a lady who's name was Amanda smiling at her. "Could you come with me?" She nodded and stood up and gave a quick glance towards Michael. He was staring at her as well. She made her way up the stairs to Amanda who was watching her closely.

"Hello Nikita, i hope i am not interrupting anything but i would like to talk to you about your new home at division and how you are dealing."

"oh. yeah .. sure."

"Follow me then." Amanda turned around and Nikita began to follow. She turned one last time to look in Michael's direction, he was still watching her. She gave a shy smile and turned to follow Amanda and the sound of her clicking heels to be debriefed.

Twenty minutes later, Nikita returned to the computer lab where she continued to work on her assignment. Most of the other recruits were done, the only people in the room were her, Michael, and the recruit who's name she couldn't remember.

She glanced at the clock, it was almost dinner time and although divisions' meals were bland, she was starting to feel hungry. But at the same time she wanted to stall the time so that she could spend some time with Michael. The thought of Michael reminded her of him staring at her while she walked off to Amandas lair. She felt all tingly inside and hoped that he felt the way she felt. For the first time in what felt like forever she felt like there was a possible future for the two of them.


	2. Dreams

_Michael POV_

Nikita, her name was Nikita. And ever since I had first laid eyes on her in the computer lab, she had been in my thoughts. I even dreamed about her once ... Though I would not admit it to anyone - not even Birkhoff, whom I trusted more than anyone in Division.

I hadn't felt this way in forever and was in Division for the last time I had felt in love. My love, my family was taken away from me and for that i was seeking revenge but the only way to get it was to work as second in command with Percy as a part of Division. Percy's promise to help e seek revenge on Kasim was what kept me going but since I had met Nikita, I have felt as if a new reason had been discovered.

I remember promising myself that I would never fall in love again, no after the death of my beloved Elizabeth. But ever since I saw Nikita snapping at one of her fellow recruits with her funny comeback a part of me had become intrigued. Her soft smile as she walked out of the computer lab made me want to follow her and ask what the heck she could be smiling about, especially since she was stuck in the dark hole that was her "home." She colored my every thought, making my world seem like it had slowed down and gone from being black and white to a new colorful start.

_Nikita POV_

"Michael! Wait!" I quickened my pace to match his and just as I was behind him he turned around.

I could tell he was in a good mood. My cue that I could play around and he wouldn't get all serious on me as easily.

"What?" he was doing his best to keep up a serious face but I could see through his facade.

"I was just wondering what you and nerd are up to this weekend. i want out of here."

The sound of his laughter filled the hallway and I couldn't help but wish it was just us, alone, away from the lies and betrayals. I wanted to be with him and just him.

"Well... If you'd like we could go get something and bring it back here for you but YOU cannot leave this place."

"Typical Michael, always unwilling to bend the rules even for me, sweet little Nikita."

"Oh I break rules, I am doing it now."

I snorted, "Yeah right by doing wha-"

Before I could finish the sentence he closed the gap between us and leaned his head down to kiss me.

An alarm went off waking me from my dream... It couldn't have been a dream though, it felt so real. His lips soft against mine but urgent as if he had wanted to kiss me for years but just never had the courage to do so. I had to stop thinking of Michael, he is second in command, Percy's lapdog, my mentor, and possibly he was going to be the one to make me go crazy if his face kept intruding my thoughts.

I sighed and rolled out of my recruit bed, it felt so stiff and I couldn't wait until I became a field agent.


	3. Small Talk

_Michael POV_

"Nikita!"

She turned around and although she wore a mask of seriousness, I could tell that she was happy I had called her out from the glow she now had.

"Yes?"

I cleared my throat. "Amanda told me that you have improved from the first day you were here, it's only been your third week here but you seem to be advancing with everything as well."

She smiled and I could feel my breath being taken away by her beauty. She was like a child who loved to be praised. Especially be me... I felt a rather strange feeling of contentment as she smiled up at me.

"Why thank you sir" Nikita reached her hand up to tuck away a hair that seemed to be bothering her. She seemed rather nervous to be talking to me alone, if only she knew my heart was beating just as fast as hers.

"Feel free to call me Michael." I smiled at Nikita, who was going to be my new prodigy.

"Okay then .. Michael is there anything else that you would like to inform me about?" She glanced down at her feet and back up with a questioning look in her eyes when I replied.

"Yes I wasn't finished... Umm as i was saying you are doing pretty good except," she frowned, "for your skills as a hacker."

"I knew it! I'm never gonna get this hack stuff." Her lip pouted out and she crossed her arms obviously unhappy that I would be the one to call her out on it.

"No worries, you are here to learn and if you need help just ask." I was about to say that she should go ask Birkhoff when she smiled and said, "Michael would you help me with the hacker stuff that nerd obviously fails at explaining to me? Please?"

"Nerd?" The way she referred to Birkhoff was baffling thought quite amusing. She seemed to be careless and forgetting that she was talking to the second in command.

"Yep nerd, Birkhoff spends so much time with the high tech stuff I thought I would give him a nickname." I tried not to laugh but was not able to hold the laughter in, Nikita obviously was not used to having higher ups are in charge of her or she just liked to make life a little more fun then it normally was."

"Oh well. I guess i could help you later on I just have to talk to Birkhoff about it."

"Thanks, I guess I will see you later then." with that she ran off to join the other recruits for breakfast.

It took me a second before I realized that that was the first conversation that the two of us had ever had. I smiled, and just as quickly as the smile appeared it disappeared because I realized that I was still her mentor and I knew the rules of division. Relationships could be dangerous and would get us canceled.

**A/N: Okay so first off… THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. And, I think this chapter wasn't the best one I've written but most importantly … I'm kinda mad about how the TCA's turned out… but we have more to look forward to in season 2 and the TCAs are retarded anyways…and GAH ! Shaggie . Their tweets are so cute. Okay I have to stop before I freak myself out.**


	4. Proximity

_Nikita POV_

Staring at the little heap on my recruit bed, I kind of wished that Amanda and division allowed us a bigger wardrobe then just sweats and t-shirts or tank-tops. For some reason I couldn't understand, I really wanted to look nice for my lesson from Michael on hacking. If it had been anyone else I really would not have cared. Thinking of Michael reminded me that I only had five minutes before I was supposed to meet him. I decided on my favorite gray sweats and a white tank top... Honestly what choice did I have I thought bitterly to myself.

Taking a deep breath I left and moments later walked into the tech room. Michael was already there.  
><em><br>Nobody POV_

Nikita took a deep breath getting rid of the nerves she had before entering the tech room. She had no idea what to expect, it could have been possible for Birkhoff to be in the room to supervise since he was such a technology nerd and all. But at the same time she believed Michael would have wanted to be alone with her just as much as she wanted to be alone with him, if the vibe she was getting from him was accurate.

She noticed Michael staring at a computer screen and decided she was glad to have someone to trust in Division. This wasn't a feeling she got often or was used to especially after her troublesome youth. Michael seemed to have noticed another presence in the room because he turned around.

"Hello there. Have a seat," he nodded and motioned to the seat beside him. Nikita walked over and sat down fighting the urge to reach over and touch Michael. He wore a mask of seriousness and she hoped that he would soften up throughout the lesson.

All of a sudden, the reasons for coming into the room and loads of questions she had about the world of hacking were lost as she began to think about Michael. Her reverie of being with Michael was broken as he cleared his throat.

"Umm .. Sorry.. Uh so I really just don't understand the steps to hacking." She said although moments after she said it she realized she sounded stupid. Silently cursing her for looking retarded in front of Michael she was surprised when instead of mocking her he started to explain the steps as easily and thoroughly as he could.

Within several tries that took only minutes Nikita was able to fully understand the concept. Overjoyed and in the moment she forgot who Michael was and hugged him repeatedly saying "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."  
><em><br>Michael POV_

Nikita was learning very quickly although I was sure that I was not doing as good a job at explaining then Birkhoff. As she successfully hacked another program she suddenly embraced me in a hug that I was not expecting.

I heard her say "thank you" many times over and over again but I couldn't find a way to reply. I was shocked by her touch and couldn't help but feel like this was where I should be. But I am second in command and I know what could happen if we crossed the invisible lines laid out for mentor and recruit.

As if she could tell where my thoughts were drifting, she slowly broke away. I found myself missing the warmth of where her body had been only seconds before.

On her face was a sheepish smile. "Uhh sorry about that. ... I just can't believe I can finally do it... Hack I mean." I could tell she was feeling uncomfortable by the way her eyes drifted downward and how she tucked an invisible hair away.

Processing everything in my head, I cleared my head and replied with a quiet "no problem." The room was quiet for a moment; I didn't know whether or not her sudden silence was caused by the same reason as mine. Trying to make the situation a least bit awkward, I turned to look at her.  
><em><br>NO POV_

At the same moment she had turned to look at him, their faces were just two inches apart. The room seemed to close in bringing the two closer together. Nikita was trying to figure out whether or not the man in front of her had feelings for her or not. But little did she know of the inner turmoil that had been fired up by her proximity that Michael was feeling.

**A/N: Thanks for adding this to your story alerts and reviewing. It means the world to me ! Hope you liked this chapter. It took me awhile to get a muse for it.. haha Will update soon. Feel free to leave ideas. **


	5. Undeniable Chemistry

**A/N: Thanks for adding these to your story alerts. Really grateful Two more weeks and our show is back ! Yes ! Until then.. I shall be thinking of how to conclude this story.**

The room was quiet as the two stared into each other's eyes. Neither Michael nor Nikita wanted to make the first move, to close the distance that was between them. But the longing was obvious as Nikita glanced down ever so slightly at her mentor's lips. Michael was still indecisive, images of Nikita filling his mind, of when she was sparring, the wrinkle that formed on her head when she was frustrated, her hard work and improvements in the past few weeks. But with every image of her, there would be another one haunting him of Elizabeth and Hayley.

He was sure of the connection he felt with the recruit sitting beside him, he had never been so sure of anything for such a long time now. And knowing that Nikita could possibly feel the same way didn't help the feeling of how he would be betraying his family. He had promised never to feel this way ever again not until he had gotten revenge against Kasim. But the electric currents he felt rolling off of Nikita's skin as he started to lean in, just proved to him how right this moment was, even though a part of him knew it was wrong.

As he began to lean in, he saw Nikita close her eyes, he swallowed unprepared for what was about to happen. Space and time seemed to slow down, everything leading into the one moment that would change everything they knew, breaking the boundaries that were once walls of rules and uncertainty. Michael no longer cared about what Division thought of relationships within division, all that mattered was the woman whom he knew for certain he had feelings for.

A spark ignited as soon as their lips met, the hunger that had built up from years of emptiness and the longing they had for one another broke free. Their breaths became ragged as the soft first kiss deepened into something much more passionate and wild. Neither of them could find the will to pull away and break the kiss that felt more right than anything in the world.

_Nikita POV_

The moment I felt his lips on mine, I knew that I was not wrong when it came to Michael. He put on a stern exterior but it was only because he was second in command of the wretched place. But on the inside, he was still human, he still had feelings, feelings that Division worked hard to brainwash from you. I didn't know his whole story but I knew one thing for certain, Michael had a way of making me feel different.

The world slowed down, as we continued to kiss. His lips were soft on mine, now that the hunger had passed. All the walls seemed to close in, bringing us closer, and I enjoyed the feeling of his brawn body against mine. This was the first time I had ever felt loved, and I knew this kiss would be one I would never forget. All too soon, my daydream was shattered as he pulled away, his breathing fast and hard. I could smell his scent all around, inhaling I tried to commit it to memory so that whenever he wasn't around I would have a part of him with me.

His lips had parted into a line, I could tell he was serious once again and it hurt knowing that the moment we had just shared was long forgotten. That he was back to being the assassin he was trained to be.

"I can't… Nikita… this is wrong. I should not have let that happen…" Anger began to build up within me, I was mad at the fact that he took something we both knew was there, that was uncontrollably perfect and just ruined it. I felt the disappointment rush through me as his words sunk in.

The room grew awkwardly quiet as we both looked our separate ways, his eyes darting to my face every now and then. He hadn't finished explaining but I knew that I probably did not want to know the answer just yet. The mystery of his past, his reasons for pulling away, everything just seemed to clash together making me more annoyed by the moment. Without hesitating I stood up, silently thanked him and walked out, never once looking back at the man I knew felt the connection between us.

_Michael POV_

The kiss was beyond imaginable, and I felt myself being drawn to her, but I had to stop it knowing that my mission here in Division was still unaccomplished. After I got what I wanted, maybe possibly I'd be able to be with Nikita in the way my heart wanted to now. I couldn't find a way to explain to her but even if I had found the words, I would not have gotten the chance to explain myself because within seconds after I broke away she stood up and left the room never turning back, the only words that escaped her beautiful lips was a "Thank you." I found myself thinking about her lips upon mine and wishing that she'd turn around, knowing that if she did I'd immediately run to her and never let go again. But never once did she turn back to look at me, and I thanked her for it, because my mind was still not ready for what my heart had already pulled me into.


	6. Shying Away

A week had passed since Nikita had last talked to Michael. A week of loneliness for the both of them. It was as if a blanket of awkwardness was covering them, making Division a bit more dull than usual. Nikita found herself sparring often and avoiding any thoughts of her mentor. Slowly she began to advance into a new level of training; she remembered the day Michael had told her the news. It was the first time he had talked to her since their secret kiss, and the last time as well.

_She noticed Michael approaching her and her insides felt all tingly, what was it that people would say? Oh, it felt like butterflies she thought to herself._

_Pretending not to notice the one in Division whom Nikita just happened to enjoy the company of, minus nerd of course, she continued to spar with the other male recruits. _

_The sound of a throat clearing let her know that Michael was about two feet away, without a doubt staring at the sparing match ahead of him._

_"Nikita" Michaels voice was stern and she knew that it didn't please him to have to talk to her especially after the night before. Standing up she smiled at the recruit she had been sparring with and turned to face Michael. _

_"Yes?" she asked adding a bit of attitude to seem as if she were annoyed by his presence. _

_"Amanda wants to see you. You've been activated to a new level of training. " _

_She fought the urge to smile, knowing that if it wasn't for Michael help with the tech procedures she would still be considered a new recruit. She nodded and looked away from his eyes. She knew that if she stared in to them for too long she would end up doing things that Division forbade. _

"Yo Nikki" the sound of Birkhoff's voice broke her out of her reverie. "Pay attention! Or else I'm going to have to make you stay after class"

"In your dreams nerd" she replied knowing that the techies' cheeks were probably red from embarrassment. It was obvious that he saw Nikita as a hot goddess.

"Yeah whatever recruit" she stifled a laugh and turned back to her work. Just then she noticed Michael walk into the room. Their eyes met for a millisecond before they both turned away.

"Mikey! What's up?"

"Birkhoff" he nodded. "Mind if I borrow Nikita real quick?"

"Sure but make it fast, this new hacking system is advanced and she's gonna need the time to get it done"

Michael rolled his eyes and approached Nikita who sat in front of her computer as if she hadn't known he had entered. Her figure was rigid and she seemed to be holding herself back from what she would want to do if it weren't for the other people in the room.

"Nikita" Michael tried to be subtle yet stern. "May I have a word with you?"

Nikita put a finger to her chin acting like she had to consider it. "Umm ... I guess so." Michael raised his eyebrows questioningly, wondering why she wouldn't be able to talk to him.

As if she could tell what he was thinking she said "this tech stuff is just so confusing... And I want to be able to get it done"

"No worries. This will only take a sec"

A few minutes later they were walking down the long corridors of division silently. Both had a load of questions they wanted to ask one another but it wasn't safe ... **yet**. They entered his office and as soon as the door closed, they felt themselves relax.

**A/N: Cliffhanger time haha. Thanks for the reviews and pushing me to continue. I am trying to figure out where I want to go with the story because I'm having a bit of a writers block. So Season two so far is amazing. All the nonstop action and the mikita scenes just take my breath away !**

**Will update soon, feel free to leave ideas. **


	7. In the End

Standing in the office, Nikita noticed that it was bare except for the work desk and computer in the center. There was a file cabinet in the corner but other than that there was no evidence that the office belonged to Michael. She tried to see if there were pictures or anything that would help her to see deeper into him. To understand the inner-workings of Michael. But there was nothing. A few seconds had gone by and she almost forgot why she was in his office until she saw him standing by the door watching her.

"What?" Nikita said, a bit annoyed yet pleased. She wanted to know why Michael had pulled her into his office.

"About... The other day..." A crease formed on his forehead, she could tell he was working hard to find the right words to describe what had happened. She gave him space as she relived the moment his lips met hers. Soft. Warm. Like a missing piece of the puzzle. Thinking about all of it only made her want him more.

"Nikita?"

She nodded to show she was still listening; her eyes accidentally landed on his lips, feeling the rush of blood behind her cheeks she looked away before he could notice.

_Michael POV_

I noticed Nikita drift off into her little daydream and I took the time to carefully think over what I had to say. I had a pretty good idea as to what she was thinking about and it was confirmed when she looked down below my eyes. The moment her eyes landed upon my lips, a nice shade of pink flushed her skin.

"Ok... Nikita. We have to stop with this... We have to end it before it begins. I am your trainer and this is weird since you are my student... "

"Kind of like being a pedophile?"

"Seriously Nikita" I tried to keep my face serious although I found her joke rather funny. "Look that kiss was nothing; it's not as if we could even do anything if it **did** mean something." I knew I was lying to her but I didn't want to get her hopes up for something I wouldn't be able to give her.

"Oh ..." I could tell that something I said had hurt her and I longed to reach out and pull her in for a hug, to be able to comfort her. If only she could read my mind she would be able to tell I was lying to her face.

"Michael... You know what I think?" I hadn't realized that her expression had changed. I nodded for her to continue.

"You are scared. Scared to admit that you might be feeling something. Because this place here, the one you think is doing all the right things it has brainwashed you from being someone who has feelings. You gave all that up."

"Nikita what the hell are you talking about? Division is helping the world and it hasn't brainwashed me that kiss was **nothing**. "He was infuriated. Nikita was just so damn stubborn.

"You are such a bad liar Michael. Just look at us now." She gestured to the space between them.

Glancing down he noticed how close Nikita was and tried to keep seductive thoughts out of his mind. Backing away without hurting her some more he said "Nikita, I can't ... We could get ourselves in trouble.

"I like trouble" She advanced towards him and soon enough he found himself backed up against the wall.

"Nikita ..." he warned. And Nikita could tell he was serious by the change in his tone and eyes. "Division… Percy… Amanda, they will hurt you and the truth is… _I can't lose you_" and with that he found himself leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

From that moment on, it was constant jabs, hours of sparring and inside jokes that only they would understand, deep and long looks, staring into the others eyes when others were in the room, secrets and sneaking around. Although there were days when Michael would pull away, the two always found a way back to each other almost as if they were the sun and the earth. Michael was always protecting Nikita, protecting her from anything or anyone who would dare to hurt her. But he knew the one thing that would scar him the most was her, and she was his weakness as well.

**A/N: THE END I really enjoyed writing this story although there were times I had no idea how to continue. Instead of dragging it out to the point where I keep repeating myself, I finished it. Thanks for the reviews !**


End file.
